Black Death FNaF
by Springtrap Prime
Summary: We're in medieval London in the time of the Black Death. Sad story on how Goldie lost everything to it.


**(Hello mates! I had this history assignment in school to write a small narrative based in the time of the Black Death in London. So when I finished, being the person I am, decided to change the characters into FNaF characters. It's not a very in depth story sorry but later I could make this into a proper full on story, if enough people review saying they want me to because then what's the point. Though I say 'men' when talking about others they are all still animals. They just walk on two legs, u know animals that act like humans thing. Without further ado on with the story.)**

 **(Don't own fnaf)**

 **(Goldie's pov)**

"Goldie? Goldie wake up." I heard my husband call me as I tried to sleep, I was a late sleeper much the rabbit's despise.

"What is it Springtrap?" I said tiredly. We were in a small house in the city of London, we were just visiting for a few months. It was now October.

"New trading ships have arrived, come on." He replied. I groaned and got out of bed to get dressed.

We headed out onto the street. London wasn't all I thought it would be, I didn't expect it to be so… filthy. Seriously the streets were covered in muck, animal guts and waste. I tried to pay no mind to it though, in hope that if I pay no attention I won't notice it as much.

We arrived at the docks with other citizens to greet the ships. A few men and I looked in the ships and we were met with a horrifying surprise. Most of the sailors aboard the ships were dead, and those who were still alive were gravely ill. They were overcome with fever, I watched some vomit as they seemed to be unable to keep food down and they looked delirious from pain. A foul smell emanated from there dreadful bodies. Strangest of all, they were covered in mysterious black boils that oozed blood and pus. I almost gaged at the sight and smell. I watched the blood and pus poor slowly out of their wounds.

"Should we help them?" One of the men ask.

"I don't think there's much we can do though." I replied.

"Do you want them to infect us?!" Another guy said to us. I recognized that bear, Freddy I think his name was. A friend of mine, Bonnie, told me about him, nice guy but a few trust and anger issues.

"Send them off before they give us this disease." Freddy ordered. I went back to Springtrap and watched as about five men including Freddy set the ships to sail away, little did we know we were already too late to escape our horrible fate. I continued to think about what I witnessed on that dock as Springtrap and I walked off. The victims of that disease, I have never seen anything like it. I mean I heard the rumours about this 'sickness' but I could never have imagined that it could be this bad. My husband looked at me in worry.

"Do you think the rumours are true? As in do you think that those sailors were infected by this 'Great Pestilence'?" He asked. I put my arm around his shoulders.

"If they were I'm sure we're safe, neither of us touched the boat or the infected passengers did we?" Springtrap smiled at me.

"Yeah I guess you're right." He said, leaning to me. If only I could have predicted how wrong I was. We went about our day, simply buying material we needed such as food. We spent the rest of our day at home.

A few days since we saw those ships and we were just enjoying a day at home when a friend of mine who lived near us came over.

"Goldie you here?" He asked knocking on the door. I opened the door and greeted him.

"Yes, is there something you need Bonnie?" I was happy to see him but he didn't look to happy himself.

"I went to say hi to Freddy but something was wrong with him." Bonnie looked as if he was about to panic.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know exactly. What I did see though was he had strange swellings, small ones on his groin and larger ones under his armpits." I hoped it wasn't what I thought.

"What did the swellings look like?"

"I didn't get a good look, I was too focused on finding help and you were the closest person I could find." I nodded.

"Show me where he is." I said, I told Springtrap to stay inside just in case and that I'd be back soon.

We entered Freddy's house, it was quite small but he does live by himself. I heard screams of pain coming from his room. Bonnie and I went to his room and gasped. He was covered in those ghastly boils; I could see blood spurting out of those boils already. Bonnie looked at me in worry.

"What do we do?" He asked, I almost couldn't hear him over Freddy's screams of pain.

"I don't know. Stay back it's clearly contagious." I replied. The smell was awful.

"Someone! Please help!" Freddy cried, coughing up blood. I stepped back in time to avoid the fire of blood but some got on Bonnie.

"Ah get it off get it off!" He panicked. In fear I ran out the house and back home. Springtrap looked at me in worry as I ran into the house.

"Goldie what's wrong?" I started panting as I was out of breath.

"That sickness. It's here." Was all I said.

"What?"

"It's here. That dreaded illness." He hugged me, seeking comfort. He was scared.

"Will it get us?" He asked. I honestly didn't know, I don't know how contagious it is. I sighed and tried to look sure.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." I replied.

Two days went by after the incident; I'm honestly worried about what happened to them. But I was more focussed on keeping my love Springtrap safe. We heard someone knocking and I got up and answered it.

"Yes?" I said, it was a chicken standing there.

"Did you see what happened over there?" she asked, pointing to Freddy's house which was surrounded but other villagers.

"Oh no." I mumbled. I went over to see what happened. Almost everyone was there; I looked into the crowd and saw two bodies being dragged out. It was Freddy and Bonnie; the sickness killed them in only a couple of days. I looked at their dead bodies; the boils were covered in blood and pus. And they were black.

"What is this?" One man said, a fox, he wiped the blood on his clothes as he was one the one who dragged their bodies out.

"Some sort of disease. Did those black spots kill them?" Another villager asked.

"Like some sort of black death." I whispered to myself. I grabbed Springtrap's arm and hurried us back home. I saw that fox with blood on him; no doubt he's now infected. I headed out and brought extra supplies for us to survive on in case we needed to stay inside for a while.

More days went past, I still went to work but I now minimise my contact with others. I tended to hear screams from time to time; I expected they were the screams of victims from the 'black death'. It wasn't long before our food was running out, I once again told Springtrap to stay inside while I go out. But I could only protect him for so long.

"We need to leave." I said.

"What?" He said, I caught him off guard.

"It's not safe we should leave and head back to France. People are dropping like flies. I don't know how long I can keep you safe for." He looked at me and smiled.

"You don't need to worry about me." He said, placing a kiss on my lips. I sighed and listen to the crying screams of pain as the people around London were slowly dying. I embraced him and leaned into the kiss to try and block out the tortuous sounds.

It's now been a month, hardly anyone is left in our village, yet I still hear loud painful screams. The two of us headed out to try and find a way to leave as soon as possible. Tomorrow, that's the earliest we can go. We just have to last until then. I held Springtrap close on our way back so to keep the sick away from him. People were on the floor, moaning and screaming from pain. Vomiting on the floor and coughing blood everywhere. Giant boils all over there poor bodies, the boils opened and released lots of blood and oozed out pus.

We got home quickly. I was about to sit and relax when I heard Springtrap gasp.

"Oh no." He said to himself. I looked over to him in worry.

"What is it, what's wrong?" He showed me that he had blood on him. I stared in horror and grabbed a cloth and soaked it in water. I tried my best to scrub of any blood on him for a good hour I think.

After a while I had him change into 100% blood free clothes and he had a quick wash before night fall. We tried to forget about what happened and went to sleep.

I awoke to pained moans; I looked over my shoulder to Springtrap. He looked like he was in quite a bit of pain. I rolled over and gave him a shake.

"Are you ok babe?" I asked. He turned towards me and I saw them. Those horrible boils. They were on him. No! No why? Why Springtrap? I started to sob, tears swelling in my eyes. He started coughing violently and placed a hand on his head, clearly getting a bad headache. I got up immediately and sat beside him on the bed. He gave me a weak smile, but only for a minute as more pain settled in. He coughed more and more. I walked out and brought some bread for him so he didn't have to get up; he ate some but then vomited it all up after a few minutes.

"Go. Leave me here. Before you catch it." Springtrap said faintly. I let tears run down my face.

"I refuse to leave you here and suffer alone." I said, holding his hand.

A three days went by and he's in way worse condition than before, those boils had gone completely black and have split opened, I don't go in the bed anymore as it was covered in blood and pus. He couldn't stop coughing and was now too tired to even get up. I couldn't get him to eat anything; he'd just vomit it up so he has lost a dangerous amount of weight. He would get terrible fevers and cry from the pain and I was helpless to do anything about it. When I tried to sleep my ears were flooded with his dreadful screams and cries of pain. I would sit and cry myself at times, I failed him. It's my fault, I couldn't protect him and now he's going to die. I don't know what I'll do without him when he dies.

"Goldie…" I heard him say weakly. He held his hand out to me; I took it and held it.

"I'm here. It's going to be okay." I said, but I knew there was no hope. He coughed violently, more blood and pus oozing out of his wounds. I continued to comfort him as she struggled to continue fighting. I held back tears until he took her final breath. I watched his life fade away and started crying uncontrollably.

The next day I burnt the house. He would've wanted me to make sure that his corps wouldn't infect anyone. I had nothing left, nothing else to live for. This Black Death had taken all I cared about.

After another three months I lived in another house now, I ceased just about all contact with people. I haven't gone to buy supplies or food so I am losing weight rapidly. I didn't care though because recently I received a letter informing of my parents death back in France. How am I not infected myself? This Black Death really was taking everything from me. My husband, my parents, my friends. I can no longer live without fear. I see dead bodies everywhere I go. Slowly the effect of this plague started to take my sanity. I hear voices, I live near no one now yet I can hear people. Cries of pain, screams for mercy. I hear it everywhere. Their painful cries for help were in vain the moment they got the sickness. I would sit and listen, their voices was the only compony I had but it was driving me mad! I continued to have flashbacks of the horrifying images I saw since the 'Black Death' came here. Blood and pus everywhere. Those black spots all over the victims' bodies. My love Springtrap, oh how I wish I could forget the pain he was in. I wished to see him smile again, to be with me. I looked at some rope I had near me. Then looked at the trees around my house. I needed to be with my family, my friends. With him. But I refuse to go down to that plague, I will not let it take me like it did to all those I cared about. There was only one way. If this was the only way to see them without that plague getting me then so be it.

I tied the rope to a branch on the nearest tree, I made the rope into a noose. As I wrapped the rope around my neck I searched through the memories of my life. Most was good, I had a good life. Well, until this Black Death came to us. I looked at myself before I jumped off the branch that the rope was attached to, I started hallucinating that I was covered in the black spots. Now I knew I was going mad, the boils in my hallucinations started splitting open. The blood and pus slowly poured out, it oozed out all over my body. I felt nothing. That's how I knew I was just crazy. I jumped, the last thing I remember hearing were the dying screams of everyone I knew who fell victim of the Black Death.

My body hangs from that tree. Lifeless, alone. Joining those who had fallen before me. From the dreadful Black Death.

 **(And there we go. Like I said if u guys want me to make a more detailed version let me know and I'll see what I can do. But I need to continue my Fredbear's family Diner story so it'll take a while. Bye!)**


End file.
